


When Boxman Met Venomous

by Moonheart13



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, technically pre-show, technically this is pre-voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: When it's Venomous' first party in the villain circle, he's ready to meet as many new villains as possible. Or at least he thinks he does. And who's that strange cyborg guy crashing the party?
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	When Boxman Met Venomous

Venomous adjusted his tie, checking it over in the hallway mirror for what felt like the millionth time. He’d obsessed over everything, from his hair to his shoes. 

After all, it was his first party as a villain. He just wanted to make a good (or rather  _ bad _ ) impression.

“Excuse me, sir?”

Venomous turned his head, spotting the young woman who had arrived not too long ago. She was a bird-like creature, resembling a magpie with her long beak and tailfeather. “Yes?”

“How long are you planning to be gone?” she asked, glancing at something to her right that Venomous couldn’t see.

Venomous raised an eyebrow. “Possibly until eleven. Why?”

“It’s just--sir, I’ve been babysitting for a few years now and--”

Suddenly, a blur of pink and white and green flashed by, attaching itself to the babysitter’s head.

“Hey! How come you don’t know no games, lady?!”

Ah. Now Venomous understood. “Fink.”

The little rat girl looked up, finally noticing the man. A wide, happy smile broke out onto her face, as it often did. “Boss!”

Then, she leapt from the babysitter, only to attach herself to his person. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she snuggled against him. Venomous lifted his hands up, patting her back and stroking her pink and green streaked hair.

Her modifications were still a work in progress. Although considering the tightness of her grip, they were definitely working.

“Fink,” he said again.

Fink looked up at him, her eyes curious and nose twitching.

“Two things,” he stated. “One, the correct phrasing is ‘How come you don’t know any games?’ And second, you just saw me twenty minutes ago.”

Her right ear twitched. “Didn’t you go to a party thingy?”

“I haven’t left yet,” Venomous explained, gently pulling her from him and setting her down on the floor. “And I’d like you to behave for Miss Maggie.”

Fink’s tiny arms folded as she pouted something fierce. “I don’t wanna…”

“Yes, but I’d like you to do it for me,” Venomous said, kneeling down to her level. “Can you do that? As a favor for the Boss?”

Fink thought it over, her tail wagging lightly behind her. “Mmmmm...okay.”

“Thank you,” Venomous said, giving her a pat on the head before he stood up. He turned his attention back to the babysitter. “If there’s any serious problems, just give my cell a call and I’ll be right back. But I’d like to stay as long as I can. This night is fairly important for my career.”

Maggie gave an unsure nod. “Of course, sir. I’ll do my best.”

Venomous nodded back, checking his pockets briefly before deciding he was ready to go. “Try to play politely, Fink,” he reminded the little rat, only to receive an impatient huff in reply.

He headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, “Oh, and make sure Fink doesn’t sit too close to the television.”

***

“Shannon, I told you not to use that for--!--wait, Jethro, stop that this instant!--Darrell, put that down right now!--Ernesto--!”

The tiny purple robot glanced up at his creator, his one eye slightly brimming with tears. “Father? Wh-What have I done?”

Boxman paused in his shouting, realizing Ernesto was indeed not doing a thing. “Oh. Well. Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “You can carry on with doing nothing. BUT THE REST OF YOU!”

He pointed dramatically at the three remaining tiny robots: Jethro, who was rolling around on his brand-new tires and leaving streaks all over the floor, Shannon, brandishing a few rolled up contracts now shaped into a makeshift weapon, and Darrell, holding a remote controller with a big red button.

“STOP THIS AT ONCE!” he shrieked.

Each of them paused in their actions, Darrell instantly clinging to the man’s leg. “But Daddy, I wanna pwess the button.”

“Well, I don’t  _ want _ you to press the button,” Boxman growled, trying to snatch the controller from his son, only for Darrell to quickly duck between Boxman’s legs and make a run for it.

Boxman felt a pain go up his tailbone as his body attempted to follow the robot, leading to his feet going out from under him. The next moment, he was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his vision filled with stars. “Oooh, Darrell...!” he mumbled.

“Daddy, can we play a game?”

Boxman turned his head to the side, the little orange robot bouncing in place, her gaze hopeful as she peered down at her father.

“No,” he answered firmly. “I have to go. And you four need to behave yourselves for  _ once _ .”

Shannon frowned. “Why can’t we go, too?”

“It’s no place for children. Especially children that don’t know how to behave.” Boxman sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Ernesto!”

The purple robot rolled over to him, his little arms and legs sprouting out of his body upon arrival. “Yes, Father?”

“You’re in charge. You seem to be the only one who isn’t making a fool of himself.”

“Daddy!” Shannon cried out.

“Or  _ herself _ ,” the man drawled.

“Of course, Father,” Ernesto said. “I’ll do my best.”

“You’d better.” Boxman pushed himself back onto his feet. “Now, I will be back later in the evening and I don’t want to come back and see the factory destroyed. Are we clear?”

Ernesto nodded, his singular eye fearful and wide. “Yes, Father.”

“And the rest of you?” Boxman growled out.

“Okay, Daddy,” Shannon said, still grumpy.

“I AM JETHRO,” Jethro stated, currently running into a nearby wall over and over again.

“And Darrell?” Boxman called out.

No response.

Boxman sighed, brushing off his suit. “I’m not running after you, you little brat.” He turned his head calling back, “Watch your brother! Make sure he doesn’t destroy anything!”

With a feeling of uneasiness developing in the pit of his stomach, Boxman left, praying he would come back to his factory still standing.

***

Venomous shut the car door, letting out a breath. A gorgeous mansion laid before him, decked out in huge glass windows and the whitest marble he'd ever seen. From the size of it, he couldn't even begin to guess the number of rooms it must house.

Okay. He needed to relax.

This was a new chapter.

He was no longer the man he used to be.

This night was for Professor Venomous.

Venomous smiled, puffing his chest out. He headed for the main doors, only to be stopped by a sharp spear, pointed directly at his neck.

"Just who do you think you are?" the guard at the door, who resembled a cactus, demanded.

Shit. Didn't Cosma say he'd have no problem getting in?

"P-Professor Venomous," he stated, trying to force the stutter out of his voice.

The cactus checked the tablet in their other hand, clicking a few buttons. Then, they smiled. "Ah, of course. Please, head inside."

Venomous barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before he was shoved into the room with the side of the guard's spear. He managed to stop himself from tripping, holding his hands out in front of him and his knees buckling.

"Venomous!"

The professor turned his head, seeing Cosma approaching him. "Miss Cosma! Sorry, there was a problem at the door--"

"Oh, I know," Cosma stated, rolling her eyes as she grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him off the ground. Then, she placed him back down, his legs now straightened, and fixed his suit. "Succulentus failed to mention that his children have never worked security when he volunteered them for my party. It's been  _ horrendous _ ."

"Ah," Venomous replied, smiling sympathetically. He looked around the room, seeing villains of every shape, size, color, and level. So many…

"But enough of all that," Cosma said, looping her arm into his, "We have some introducing to do. Are you ready?"

Venomous nodded, although now that he was here, fear and anticipation was creeping in. "Sure…"

"Don't look so distraught," Cosma replied.

"Do I look like that?" Venomous asked, eyes widening.

"Just a little. Relax your shoulders. And don't smile so much. You're just coming out as a villain, they'll understand. We've all been there. Just act natural."

"Right. Of course."

What  _ was _ his natural?

***

Boxman’s desk landed with a loud thump inside Cosma’s private garden. It was in the very back of Cosma’s home, something he’d discovered once after sneaking around her property (he was merely trying to make sure she’d signed her half of the agreement to work with Boxmore, no biggie!) and he was sure no one would be able to see him from inside. He hopped out, quickly glancing around to see if he’d been spotted.

Nope. Nothing.

He straightened his bowtie and ran his talons through his green hair. He took a quick glance at himself in the little pond, clicking his tongue and pointing at his reflection with finger guns. “Heck yeah, Boxy.”

Then, he hopped over the fence, heading around to the front and getting in line with a few other villains. One by one, they were all admitted in until it was finally his turn.

Boxman stepped forward up to the front door with all the confidence of the President of the Universe. Yet, this didn’t allow him entry.

“Name?” the cactus creature asked, glaring down at him.

“Lord Boxman!” the cyborg stated proudly.

“Hm...nope.”

Boxman blinked before letting out a laugh. “‘Nope’? What does that even mean? Are you trying to say I’m not real?”

“No, you’re just not on the list,” the guard replied.

“What? That’s ridiculous, I have to be! I received a personal invite!”

“...personal?” the cactus creature echoed.

_ Perfect. _

“Of course!” Boxman cried out. “From Cosma herself. We’re old friends from college, you know.”

“Oh...but I didn’t get any--”

“Listen, you’re new, right?” Boxman continued. “I’m a businessman doing...business things, so I haven’t been around to see my old buddy. Cosma is so used to me dropping by, I got my own key!”

“Really?” The cactus creature frowned. “Well, where is it?”

Boxman scoffed. “Now why would I bring the key if I knew she was having a party tonight? Who does that?”

“I...I guess that makes sense.”

“Sure it does! Now how about you be a pal and let me in?”

***

Venomous felt like his knees wanted to give out.

It had only been an hour and yet he was insanely tired. Not only that, but he hadn’t been listening to the names of the last three villains he’d been introduced to, only numbly shaking hands.

After taking a sip of sparkling cider, he checked his watch. Only a little past ten.

This night was meant to be so important to his career in villainy and yet it felt even deader than those old POINT parties. Well, at least he was networking and he supposed he should consider that a win.

“Ah, Venomous!”

The professor turned around, managing one of the few smiles he had left. “Hello, Mr. Milliam.”

Billiam Milliam was one of the first villains he’d introduced himself to under his new name, handing over biogenetic secrets for a pretty price. The billionaire was an expert at business deals and made it a habit of knowing all up-and-coming villains. It was his idea to introduce Venomous to Cosma in the first place.

“Oh, don’t be so formal, dear boy,” the billionaire said. “Just call me Billiam.”

“You called me ‘Venomous’. So I assumed…”

“That’s only because I don’t know your first name.”

“You don’t? It’s--”

Then, from the other side of the room, an explosion sounded. The whole ballroom shook from the shockwaves, glasses and plates breaking from the friction. Many guests cried out in surprise while others were directing their gazes at the source.

In the parlor, a large chandelier now lay in pieces, littering the floor with its debris.

Venomous’ brow furrowed at the sight, a little taken aback. He barely opened his mouth to respond when Cosma stormed past him.

“Alright, who did it?” she shouted, her eyes narrowed as she glanced suspiciously around the hall at the villains. “Come on, fess up! I believe I made it clear that there was to be no--”

“Ahem, Miss Cosma?”

Multiple pairs of eyes turned to the cactus guard that was at the front, who currently had a hand on--

Well, Venomous didn’t entirely know how to describe him in a simple way. He was a cyborg, based on his mechanical red eye. However, he could see from the angle, the man possessed a chicken arm. It had three sharp talons and sticking out from the arm of his suit jacket, were fluffy, little feathers. The man himself was on the short side, his head barely reaching the guard’s elbow. He was dressed much like the others, a nice, light blue suit, yet based on the looks from everyone around the room, he was mostly certainly not welcome. The guard had a firm grip on his human wrist and in the man’s hand, a strange-looking gun was held, letting out a little bit of smoke.

Once Cosma turned at the guard’s voice, she let out an irritated growl. “Parlor.  _ Now. _ ”

The guard quickly jerked the man to follow Cosma as she waved at a few of her servants to clean the mess up.

“Not to worry, villains and villains!” Billiam suddenly spoke up. “I’m sure Cosma has full control of the situation! Carry on now!”

The villains slowly resumed their earlier conservations, moving away from the mess.

“Ugh, I can’t believe that idiot found his way in here,” Billiam remarked with a sneer.

“Who was that?” Venomous asked curiously.

“Trust me, no one of importance.” Billiam extended his arm. “Now come along, I’m sure you haven’t even met half the people here yet. Have you spoken with Big Bull Demon yet?”

Venomous took the offered arm as they made their way to the next partygoer, but he couldn’t seem to shake his curiosity about the man who had caused such a disturbance.

***

“--listen, he noticed I had my trusty laser gun with me and it went off--” Boxman was in the middle of explaining before Cosma quickly cut him off.

“I cannot express how much I do not  _ care _ , Boxman. I only want to know how you even got in here.”

“Well, the front door, of course,” Boxman replied.

Cosma frowned darkly, looking to the cactus guard. “He wasn’t on the list.”

“But he said you were friends,” the cactus replied, his eyes shifting around nervously. “And I was going to let him in, but he had the weapon on him, so I…” The guard trailed off, noticing his employer’s cold gaze.

The woman’s fists shook at her sides before she took a deep breath, letting it out slow. Then, she faced Boxman again. “Boxman, you crashed my party. Figuratively and literally.”

“To be fair,” Boxman said, “The second part wasn’t intentional. And I’m a villain, too! Why shouldn’t I be able to come?!”

Cosma growled, her yellow eyes taking on a glow that immediately made Boxman shrink in on himself. However, she let out another sigh. “Fine. You can stay. But if you break one more thing, I will rip up my contract with Boxmore. Are we understood?”

Boxman nodded enthusiastically.

***

Venomous checked his watch again. It was half past ten. He should probably get going to relieve the babysitter. Billiam had just left him a few minutes ago to attend to yet another business deal. To his relief, Cosma strode towards him. “Cosma, I should really be--”

“Sorry about that,” Cosma said, brushing her hair back. “Had a little incident, but it’s all cleared up now.”

“Erm, glad to hear it. But listen, I need to--”

“I know, I know.” Cosma looped her arm back into his as she continued, “We still have plenty more villains to introduce you to tonight.”

“But--”

“Don’t worry, it shouldn’t take too long. Billiam showed you around a little, I take it? That probably leaves us with about twenty more.”

Twenty more. If each encounter took five to ten minutes, as it had taken all night, then it would take him...nope. He was done.

“Cosma, listen, I want to thank you so much for everything, but I really do need to get home,” Venomous said.

Cosma raised an eyebrow. “Is there an emergency?”

An emergency that this party was dreadfully boring and he was fucking  _ tired.  _ “It’s personal.”

Cosma didn’t look very convinced, only shrugging. “Your choice, then. I hope to see you at my next party.”

“Definitely,” Venomous mostly lied. He went to turn, ready to quickly head out the door, only to accidentally bang into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” he said on instinct, forgetting that villains didn’t apologize for things.

With his head tilting down slightly, he spotted his victim.

The victim who was gazing up at him with mismatched eyes and a look of utter transfixion.

***

Time moved slow for Lord Boxman. Gazing up at the man who’d run into him, spilling his apple cider glass. Yet Boxman couldn’t be bothered to look down at the mess. Not for a second.

He could hear his heart beating in his eardrums. His stomach churned with a sudden foreign anxiety. His palms grew sweaty, trembling gently at his sides.

What was this? Why did he feel dizzy? Did someone slip something into his drink?

The man had long, dark locks, hanging just above his shoulders. His chin looked sharp enough to cut glass. And those eyes...those eyes made him feel small.

The man was saying something. Oh, Cob, he was talking and Boxman wasn’t saying anything! Fuck, fuck, fuck, why wasn’t he listening?!

Then, Cosma appeared behind the man and his world shifted back into focus. Right. Reality.

“This is...Boxman. He runs a factory that produces robotic henchmen for fellow villains,” she drawled out, unimpressed.

“Oh,” the man replied, looking curious. “That’s a neat idea.”

Neat? He thought his idea was  _ neat _ ?

Boxman felt honored and he couldn’t piece together why.

“Y-Yep!” Boxman finally spoke, a little louder than he intended. “I call it ‘Boxmore’! It’s in Lakewood!”

“Lakewood? I live there, too. The edge of town in the west.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Nice one, Box. You compliment the stupid location of his house and not him.

“Uh, thanks,” the man replied, looking confused. Then, he glanced down at his watch, a distressed expression crossing his face. “Shit, I have to go.” He turned to Cosma, giving her a handshake. “Thanks for showing me around tonight, Cosma. I appreciate it.” He turned back, giving a nod to Boxman. “Pleased to meet you.”

And then, he was off, speed-walking out the door.

“Who...who was that?” Boxman asked Cosma, his tone dreamy as he stared at the man's retreating form.

“New guy,” Cosma replied with a sniff. “Calls himself Professor Venomous. He’s heading up the ranks pretty fast.”

“Venomous…” Boxman said, his voice light, his eyelids dipping down.

“Were you planning to clean that up anytime soon?”

“Oh. Right.”

***

Venomous shut the door behind him, greeted by the television’s bright light. He winced, considering the dark living room. Fink was seated in front of the screen, watching some sort of movie with people screaming and blood gushing. On the sofa, Maggie was fast asleep. 

Venomous stepped into the room as Fink turned her head to look at him. “Hiya, Boss!”

He gave her a pat on the head. “And did you behave like I asked you to?”

“I tried. But she was boring!”

The professor refrained from sighing. He headed over to the babysitter, shaking her shoulder. “Maggie?”

The girl awoke with a start, yet her voice showed her exhaustion. “Oh, Mr. Venomous,” she mumbled, in a daze, “You’re back…”

“It’s about time for you to head home,” he told the girl, helping her to her feet. 

“Right, of course,” Maggie said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Feeling a pinch of pity, he took the assorted amount of cash he’d promised her, along with a fair tip. “Drive home safe.”

The bird girl nodded and after picking up her coat, she headed out the door.

Venomous took a seat on the floor next to Fink who quickly crawled her way up his back.

“Didja have fun at the party?” Fink asked, playing with his hair.

“Honestly, Fink, it was very dull.”

“That’s stupid,” the girl remarked.

“Agreed,” Venomous said, “But it was important for business. I met other villains and they met me. All important adult things.”

Fink gave a yawn. “Do they got any kids for me to play with?”

“Hm. I don’t think so,” Venomous said. “Maybe at the next one, I’ll ask.”

“They better not be dumb kids,” Fink remarked.

“Only the best for you, my minion,” Venomous said fondly, reaching up to give her hair a ruffle.

Fink let out a contented sigh, situating herself on the back of his shoulders. “So you didn’t meet nobody cool?”

“Anybody cool,” he corrected her. “And not really. Well. There was this one guy. He made a chandelier crash in the main hall.”

Fink let out a surprised gasp. “It broke?!”

“Yep. Shattered. Cosma--the lady who was hosting the party--got very upset.”

Fink snickered against his hair. “That’s funny. He shoulda broke more things.”

“I don’t think he wanted to push his luck, Fink.” Venomous smiled, yet he found himself agreeing with her.

After all, these were  _ villains _ . Honestly, he’d expected something a little crazier. What if they’d captured and tortured a few heroes? Or made plans to go wreck some places of business afterwards?

Hm. Maybe he should try to get that--what was his name? Boxguy? Boxdude? Wait, Boxman. That was it. He should try to call him up. His business of making robots to sell to villains did intrigue him. And if he could cause so much damage after just entering a stuffy party...well, the worst thing that could happen was he might turn out to be boring, too, right?

Venomous stayed up with Fink until the show was over (he knew she’d make with the sad face if he turned it off sooner) before reading her a story and putting her to bed. He eventually nodded off after undressing, his dreams involving a man with a glowing red eye.

***

Boxman felt a pinch of relief at seeing the factory still standing once the plaza came more into view. At least the kids didn’t accidentally blow it up.

Yet, the thought was far from his mind.

His main focus was on that man.

Professor Venomous.

It had to be official. He’d never met anyone more breathtaking than him. Heck, Boxman couldn’t think of anyone that made him go almost speechless. Anyone who made him feel like his knees were going to buckle.

And he was a new villain, too. A perfect way to make a brand new connection. Oh, it would be perfect. Just do a little digging online, figure out his contact information, and then spam him relentlessly until he agreed to meet and draw up a contract.

Foolproof plan.

He tugged a control button out of his pocket, clicking it to activate an opening in the factory ceiling. He landed down inside his office, the desk taking its usual residence there. He hopped off, closing the opening as he went to find his children.

He tried to listen for them, but he couldn’t hear anything. That was strange and worrisome.

Upon entering the playroom, he was surprised to see all four of them were there and quite fine. More than fine.

They were all leaned up against each other, recharging. They must have actually tired themselves out. Ernesto was sleeping at the bottom of the pile, seeming the most exhausted.

The playroom was still an absolute mess and a part of Boxman wanted to wake them and demand they clean it, but...well, it could wait until morning, right?

He clicked the light off, shutting the door. He headed down to his room, thoughts still swimming with the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, they're appreciated!


End file.
